Springwater
by VivianaLockhart
Summary: It was a one shot fanfic until I sgtarted writing more. It goes aroung the funeral of Jackson Gibbs and the return of one member of the team. What would that bring? Would Gibbs stay in Stillwater for ever? Would he recover from his loss? Would the lost member of the team make him recover faster? We'll see...
1. Chapter 1

This is a one shot fanfic, it goes around the funeral of Gibbs father and the approach of an old member of the team. Hope you like it.

I guess it's been a while since the last time I attempted to write something, this year is getting a bit hectic but I couldn't let pass the opportunity to write something regarding the last imdb prank (well at least it's what I think). As a Ziva fan I've been notified that it could be possible to have her voice in next episode and my mind couldn't stop thinking about a possible plot. I know it might be silly but this site is for people to just get some fun imagining things.

I'm sure ya'll notice I might not mention some new characters or situations because to tell you the truth I stopped watching since 11x05 for personal reasons, so please forgive me if the story I'm trying to tell is not quite close to what's going on right now in the show.

Anyway, as you already know, I'm not a writer, neither an English native but I'll try to not tear that beautiful language.

The scenario shows one of the saddest scenes ever, the funeral of one of the greatest characters in life, Gibbs' father. It was odd to finally succumb to a natural course of life when an old man reaches the time most people fear.

After a tempestuous relationship with his father Gibbs finally found some peace and understanding with his old man, from time to time he used to call him just to hear his voice and acknowledge about his health and how things were doing. In the last years he tried to visit him in Stillwater during the holidays to spend some time with him, trying to make amends especially for the time missed, the activities around him were the same, getting the store in order, doing some handyman work and having coffee and reading the newspaper with his father.

Gibbs' was known as a very private person and even Tony respected that. However, when the team got to know Mr. Gibbs, the father of their greatest boss, that was a sign of trust, sign they took very seriously and whenever they got the chance to talk a little bit with the old man in his short visits it was always a pleasure, especially for the girls. Abby and Ziva were always the ones who liked to greet him first and enjoyed the expression of Gibbs' face every time his father just show up.

Last time Gibbs was with his father was last Christmas, he could notice how thin his father got and also how difficult for him to keep doing the same things he was used to, being in charge of the store, driving and cooking were a huge goal every day for the old man. Jethro offered him to sell everything and go with him to DC, it wasn't that bad since they were having a better relationship, besides Jethro would have the chance to take care of him in case is needed, but as stubborn as his son, Mr. Gibbs refused his help and also found it offensive, deep inside he knew it was the smartest thing to do but he also knew Gibbs' job was demanding and having him around wouldn't help to focus in the cases and his team, so he decided to play all "I-can-do-my-own-things" charade.

The winter season was almost over and with spring around the corner it was a perfect time to start many things, in Gibbs' case, a new project in his basement. However, he didn't know what to do yet but it was too early to think about it, so he decided to just head to the navy Yard and start his day earlier so he could solve whatever case was about to solve and get back home with an idea for a new project, maybe calling his dad at the end of the day to give him some ideas was better.

In his ride to the office he stopped in the coffee shop for his regular coffee of every morning, as he was paying for it he heard a little girl about 7 years old speaking Hebrew to his father and couldn't help but think about his lost member, that Israeli ninja chick as Tony liked to name her, Ziva. She was like a daughter to him in a way, their relationship was odd at some point, so many strong feelings between them over the years, finally he understood her in a way nobody did and that was special. He was wondering what she would be doing these days, when is she going be ready to come home and almost smiling…. when these two would break rule #12. He knew one day they will do it and for him it was fun to play the hard boss but in the end he knew he will give up with those two.

As always Gibbs was early at the office, as usual he went upstairs to have the morning talk with Leon about what case he'll be assigning to Gibbs' team and with that was about to start, a regular day or so he thought. In this opportunity, there was no case yet and so they just chat about family, last holidays and simpler things.

When Gibbs reached his desk, everyone was in there doing their thing, Tony as usual complaining about a loud teenage neighbor and his metal music and Tim was just enjoying his latte when Gibbs' cellphone rang as usual and he just answered it with "Gibbs".

The team was used to the same, Gibbs receiving a call and after that the magic words "Grab your gear, dead marine…." But this time it was different, Gibbs' call was from Stillwater, it wasn't the call he expected for the beginning of the day, Tim and Tony noticed something different about the call, Gibbs' expressionless face was getting them the creeps, he was getting more pale and was just listening to the other side of the line. The call was quick but hurtful in a way he never imagined. He just said "Alright, I'll be there soon". He stood there without saying a thing, Tony stood up and face his boss with "Boss?" Gibbs' eyes were getting red without even noticing, Tim didn't think about a better thing to do to find out what was going on that to track last call on his boss cellphone. It took him just 20 seconds to find out he received a call from Stillwater and just signed Tony to look at his screen and both knew something wasn't good at all in that peacefully town. Gibbs was silent putting his things down, his badge, his credentials and his gun in the right drawer of his desk and just grabbed his keys and with "I've got to go" he just left. None of the guys know what to do, it was the first time they felt their boss was torn with the news. Tim called Stillwater to find out details and a kind woman at the Police Station told him Mr. Gibbs had a heart attack during the night and died peacefully in his bed, the neighbor next door always checked on him every day and when the store was closed way pass 7am he got worried and used a spare key to check on him finding him in his bed, he was like he was sleeping with the difference of being really cold and motionless.

Tony and Tim went down to Abby to tell her the news and all three went to autopsy to finally tell Ducky and Jimmy. They were all concerned about Gibbs because he was facing that pain alone but at the same time they didn't know what to do, in the past whenever Gibbs has suffered severe trauma he just shut down to the world and last time he was like that after an explosion with signs of PTSD, not even Ducky was able to get him out of it. However this time was different, Ducky experienced the loss of his mother some time ago and knew how hard was to process that. As seniority goes, Tony was the one who was supposed to be in charge in Gibbs' absence so he decided to go to Vance's office and tell him the news.

Vance was ending a call with Sec Nav and when Tony arrived to his office, Vance was done with that phone call. Tony told him the news and also told him Gibbs was in the way to his hometown because of what happened. Vance understood the situation and confirm Tony to be in charge of the team until Gibbs finds his way back to work after that life changing event. He also told Tony that if they want, the team could go to be there for Gibbs because there was no cases for now and if he need them he'll call him. Also told Tony to notify him about the funeral arrangements because he wants to attend.

With that, Tony left Vance's office and went down to autopsy where the rest of the team was, Abby was in tears, he cared about the old man and McGee was sad, pensive and quiet, also was Ducky and Jimmy. Tony decided that Ducky should go first, he knew the pain of losing a loved one because of his mother and he could be a better company at first. Jimmy offered to drive him there and stay with them as long as needed. They left the Navy Yard sooner than expected but it was necessary for Gibbs' sake.

Tim was making arrangements for Delilah to get some company during his absence, because he didn't know how many days would he be away, he told Tony he would be going home first to grab some things and to meet him in the Navy yard in a couple of hours. Tony agreed to that and got upstairs to Abby's lab with her.

Tony's mind was somewhere else because Abby was telling the few stories about Mr. Gibbs and notice Tony wasn't even listening, she decided to get his attention asking him what was going on:

Abby: "Tony?"

Tony: "This isn't right"

Abby: "What Tony?"

Tony: "I know she asked me to leave her because she needed to get better to come home, that she'd be coming home when she gets ready but this isn't right"

Abby: "Tony, are you talking about Ziva?"

Tony: "Yes, she needs to know Abby, she's still part of the team even if she's not here now, and she's family, right?"

Abby: "Yes Tony, she is. I miss her."

Tony grabbed Abby from the shoulders and with inquisitive eyes he just said:

Tony: "You're my only chance to find her, so make your magic and track her down, search in every data base possible, send her messages to all the email addresses she got in the past 10 years, text messages to all cellphone number you know she got in the past 10 years. I have some Israeli contacts I'll be calling and when Tim arrives I'll tell him to help you, ok? Please?"

Abby gave Tony a kiss in the forehead and told him:

Abby: "WOW… I expected you to ask for that since the day she left… I've been tracking her down and I think she'll get the message" For a moment Abby got excited about her new assignment, she knew in this special moment the team should be together and without Ziva it wasn´t possible.

With that, Tony went to his place to grab some things and get back to Bullpen and started calling to Israel, he got a couple of numbers and kept calling, Abby got the time to get some things for her too after Tim was back in her lab. All three jumped into one of the cars of the agency to go to Stillwater, As usual Tony was driving, mostly because McGee and Abby were in their respective devices trying to get in touch with Ziva. During all the ride they tried their best but Ziva seemed to be disappeared and that was killing Tony, not only was sad about Gibbs' old man but now he was worried about his partner/friend/everything. He was blaming himself of not coming up with the idea of tracking her down earlier, but he wanted to respect her wishes, he didn't want to lose her forever, he knew if he wanted her for the long road, she needed to make that decision by herself when she gets ready, that's something Jethro Gibbs taught him about Ziva.

Gibbs was accompanied by Ducky and Palmer, Palmer made a great job arranging everything because Gibbs wasn't in the mood of that. Ducky and Gibbs stayed all night long talking about the old man and all his stories, in that night Ducky got to know Gibbs more than all those years of their friendship, most of Gibbs' behavior has a lot to do with his relationship with his father.

The team drove all night and got to Stillwater in the morning, they found Gibbs in the local church in his father's funeral, especial mass was starting and the team just arrived in time to be there to join Ducky and Palmer and support their boss. The mass was lovely, all the town was there, they loved the old man, and even the ones who weren't too fond of the man were there to show their respects as usual in a small town. Tony gave Vance the coordinates to get into Stillwater and he arrived just in time to also support his best agent in this difficult time. Gibbs appreciate all that respect for his father, he was a man of few words, and so was his father. However, he felt the need to stand up and say a few words about his father and also to thank all the town for being there for him and his father. It was the most hard thing to do, he wasn't used to do it, Dinozzo was always the one receiving in his place all the medals and recognitions all the time. Tony noticed Gibbs' hesitance to go to the podium and speak up in the first place, so he did what he always does, he offered to say a few words about the old man until Gibbs gets ready to do it. As expected, Tony dedicated some of the greatest words for Gibbs father, his speech was memorable and later Jethro expressed his gratitude to the people in there and for his father also. It was a very emotional situation and to have his team as he called also his family was a very important moment.

After the mass, as usual every single citizen of Stillwater met for the last time the coffin in which Mr. Gibbs was resting, the whole day would be that way, people coming, expressing his condolences to Jethro and finally leaving. Next day his father was being buried and all team stayed at a local inn except Tony who decided to stay with his boss in his father's house.

Ducky, Jimmy and McGee were exhausted, too much was going on so they decided to go to bed and get some sleep, and also Director Vance decided to do the same after he made some phone calls to check on the job and his kids.

Everyone seemed to be trying to get some sleep except of Abby, she needed to contact the missing member of the team, she kept searching in her laptop until she just got too exhausted to keep going, and she just gave up and went to bed.

However, in the other side of the world, Ziva was getting back from a refugee camp, after Tony left her in the tarmac she decided she needed to find the meaning of life, the good feeling of making a difference and being important to society. For some odd reason she wasn't feeling that way in NCIS, although she loved her job, she was confused lately about the purpose of it and until she finds some sort of balance in her life she needed to do something meaningful in the meantime. At the time she didn't know how to start over so she called the woman she prayed to be alive after how things went in Colombia, Monique. She was a good friend of Ziva, like a big sister and after making a few calls she finally got her and both decided to go to the refugee camp for raped girls in some country in Africa. It was hard for her to go alone to Africa since last time, however these were other circumstances and the best part was that Monique was with her. Both taught little girls to believe in themselves, to read and write in English and French and to believe there was more outside. After 6 months they were scheduled to get back to their places, so Monique asked Ziva to join her in Paris but she promised herself next time she goes to Paris would be with Tony and just to enjoy themselves so she declined the offer promising to stay in touch. Ziva was enjoying his father's beach house, after being in the refugee camp she decided to take care of her father's assets in order to be ready to leave when the time comes to do it, however she decided to keep the beach house because it was located few meters from Aunt Nettie's house, the closest family she actually has so for now she was getting some peace and was enjoying visiting her aunt every now and then. Just when she was starting to relax… an alert came through her cellphone. When she left DC she changed her cellphone, email address and everything related to her old life just to start over, she thought of contacting him, the one who makes her feel human, feel whole, but she needed to be a better person just to be able to finally be happy with him and if he was able to contact her she knew for sure he would have kept getting back asking her to go with him and that was not the process she needed. However, she knew if something happen and she needed to be contacted, a special alert about the possible addresses of people who wanted to contact her in case of emergency could forward a message through her new account and for default to her new cellphone and so it happened… a message from Abby´s email popped up in the screen of her cellphone, it was a small message and said:

"Ziva, you need to come home NOW! IMMEDIATELY! Please… there's something really bad going on and all the team needs you, especially someone you care like a father. I'm sorry to tell you this but Jackson Gibbs has just died, we're all in Stillwater but he needs you. Please if you get this come home we all need you Zi"

Ziva was in shock, she was in Israel and all her team, her so called family needed her and mostly, Gibbs needed her especially in this hard moment. Without hesitation she just went to Aunt Nettie's house, told her she was getting back to DC immediately and to take care of the house because she might not get back in a very long time. Aunt Nettie knew she was ready to get home and she also knew it'd be a while before she'll see her again. She grabbed her things, she had a few because most of her things were in DC in a storage facility which was finally emptied by Tony.

In the meantime, Stillwater was preparing itself for the bury of a good man, the graveyard was full of people who appreciate the man, another hardest moment to face for Gibbs, almost all the team was there, even Director Vance, after the ceremony, the speeches and flowers, one by one the assistants start to leave the graveyard until just the team stayed there. Director Vance talked a little bit with Gibbs telling him to take all the time he needs and also telling him about Tony being in charge which was the right thing to do and Gibbs agreed on that. The team was leaving Gibbs alone in the graveyard because they imagined he needed to be alone to pay his respects to his dad. Just when Gibbs was about to leave his phone rang, an unknown number was listed he hesitated on answering it when he finally gave up and heard this: "Hello Gibbs, I am truly sorry for your lost" all he could say was "Ziver?" and with that they both had a quick conversation in the phone that had many promises in between.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This fanfic was intended to be a one shot but I've been asked to keep it so I will write another chapter and depending on the story we'll see how far it goes.

Previously…

The team was leaving Gibbs alone in the graveyard because they imagined he needed to be alone to pay his respects to his dad. Just when Gibbs was about to leave his phone rang, an unknown number was listed he hesitated on answering it when he finally gave up and heard this:

On the phone…

Ziva: "Hello Gibbs, I am truly sorry for your lost"

Gibbs: "Ziver?"

Ziva: "Oh how much I missed you calling me that way Gibbs"

Gibbs: "I know"

Ziva: "I wanted to be there with all of you but I could not get a flight"

Gibbs: "I'm glad you called"

Ziva: "It is the least I could do. How are you?"

Gibbs: "You know..."

Ziva: "I will be there soon"

Gibbs: "Okay. See you soon…. And Ziver?"

Ziva: "Yeah?"

Gibbs: "Welcome back!"

Ziva: "Thank you boss"

With that, the phone conversation was over. Even Gibbs was feeling completely lost with his father death, a glimpse of happiness appeared with Ziva's call, he was glad she was finally coming back for good and even if she wasn't planning on getting back to the team it was a relieve to know she was okay. However, there was something different, something that caught his attention at the end of the call, for the first time she called him "boss", so maybe she was planning in getting back also to the team.

The team left immediately after the funeral was done because they needed to get to DC in time to start next day of work. Tony asked Vance to stay one more day to make sure his boss was okay and the Director knowing what loss could to do to a man agreed without hesitation asking Tony to go back in a later day.

So when the call took place, it was only Tony the one who took a glance of Gibbs' face the entire time he was speaking in the phone. Something in Gibbs' expression wasn't fitting, he was supposed to be upset and sad about his father's death and that call could be someone who knew his father but instead, he looked calmed and even a little smile was about to form in Gibbs' lip which was weird to say something. As curious as Tony was, he knew he couldn't stay longer without knowing who was the person who called Gibbs just when the funeral ended, he was about to find out later, for now he was just observing his boss almost annoying him in a way. Both men got into the car in direction to the house of Gibbs' father. During the ride Gibbs seemed to be really calmed in a way Tony was feeling weird, both men were in silence until Tony started…

Tony: "Boss?" he said with kind of inquisitive look.

Gibbs: "Yep?"

Tony: "How are you?" now Tony used an assurance tone of voice

Gibbs: "Why? Something is bothering you?

Tony: "Uhm… I imagined even you would be devastated about Gibbs Senior however, seems you've taken it in a very calmed way boss" now Tony was looking at Gibbs with that remarkable -as- a-matter-of-fact- look.

Gibbs: "I am"

Tony: "You are?"

Gibbs: "Yeah!"

Gibbs was trying to sound as convincing as possible because he needed to be sure Ziva was coming and if Tony let his hopes be up too much it would be really devastating to see Tony falling again because with Ziva you don't really know until it's true and now he was willing to keep the secret as much as possible until Ziva really gets back.

Tony was wondering about that call but decided to let go for now, the ride was about to end and at night both men would have plenty of time to talk and maybe Gibbs would let him know who was that mysterious caller that made Gibbs halfsmile.

When both men arrived Jackson Gibbs' house Tony asked Gibbs if he could do anything to help him, if he wanted to pack some things, or if he wanted him to contact other family members, whatever he needs he was there for him to which Gibbs thankfully hugged him and both men knew what that hug meant, years of working together, years of getting each other back and years of understanding, so that hug meant a lot for both.

After that emotional moment in which Gibbs told him he was family for him and Tony just said "likewise", both men started to pack the things of Gibbs' father, he didn't know what would he do with them but for a start it was the wise thing to do. He also knew that the store was founded by his father and his best friend who happened to be in love of Gibbs' mother but both men made amends before Jackson Gibbs died, so he thought it'd be a nice thing to do to let his friend take the store, besides the town needed it. Gibbs asked Tony to pack some books and family portraits that were placed in the living room while Gibbs was doing the same in his father bedroom. Looking at some intimate stuff about his boss Tony learned to know him in a better way. He knew that this life changing events always changed Gibbs in the past and this one would not be any different. He remember talking about his boss as a functional mute when he was captured in Somalia but he never thought about the time Gibbs started to being like that. Gibbs was always the boss but he had a light mood long time ago, he remembered how he recruited him, how he used to refer to him as just Gibbs but something happened that changed both men, something traumatic, Kate's death in front of their eyes, at that moment, Gibbs stopped being just "Gibbs" for him and started being "boss", Gibbs stopped being as easy going and became to behave like a true leader projecting a fatherly figure for his team and becoming a functional mute as Tony always refer to him, so now he thought how would Gibbs react after his father death, would he be the same or would he change again?

Tony was immerse in his thoughts until his boss asked him if he wanted something to eat, it was more and understatement than a question but Gibbs decided to cook something and have a couple of beers with the man he considers his older son. They ate at the porch just looking to nowhere in particular and decided to talk a little bit more…

Gibbs: "Something it's in your mind"

Tony: "Me? Naaah…" trying to play dumb…

Gibbs: "Okay then…." As if he wasn't willing to say more…

Tony: "OKAY! You received a call in the afternoon"

Gibbs: "Here we go…"

Tony: "Who was the one calling you?"

Gibbs: "A friend…" Then he corrected himself "Family member"

Tony: "But it seems it gave you peace and comfort" trying to get something…

Gibbs: "She did" Gibbs knew Tony would be as inquisitive as possible after knowing this…

Tony: "Aha! It was a she"

Gibbs was enjoying the game, Tony wanted too much to know who was the person calling him in the afternoon and he was willing to keep it a secret, it was going to be funny to watch him attempting to guess who she was.

Gibbs: "Yep"

Tony: "Are you going to make me beg"

Gibbs: "Nope"

Tony: "Come on boss!"

Gibbs: "What?"

Tony: "Who is she? Do I Know her?"

Gibbs: "Look, she gave me comfort and support, it's all you need to know. Some things are private Tony even for the kids"

With that, Tony stopped, he knew he wouldn't break his boss no matter what, however, he thought about the last woman in Gibbs' life and he thought he nailed it, he assumed it was Dr. Ryan, so he decided to drop the subject for now, it was late and next morning he was supposed to help his boss with the last stuff and get back to DC to actually work.

Next morning…

Gibbs woke up early and had his usual coffee and read the local newspaper, he decided to not wake Tony up because he knew if Ziva was finally arriving to DC she was about to call him early and he didn't want Tony to find out about her yet. After 10 minutes his phone rang…

Gibbs: "Gibbs!"

Ziva: "Hello Gibbs, I have just arrived, how are you?"

Gibbs: "Now, I'm better Ziver. I'm glad you finally came home"

Ziva: "You know that was not what I meant"

Gibbs: "I know"

Ziva: "I know you are in Stillwater yet but I was wondering if I could join you there instead of staying here, I need some time to face the team"

Gibbs: "You mean to face Dinozzo, don't you?"

Ziva: "I want to pay my respects to your father I cared about him"

Gibbs: "Tony is here but if you want I'll make him go to DC"

Ziva: "Let him stay, I miss him too"

With that, the call ended and even Gibbs was sad about his father, he was also looking forward to witness the encounter of these two, his kiddos.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: In this chapter I wanted to explore a bit more about Gibbs and Ziva especial relationship, even they don't talk a lot, especially Gibbs, I always sensed something happened between them long before they met in the Bullpen in Season 3, so for me they have a especial connection, like a mentor and mentored if you know what I mean… As I said, this was meant to be a one shot but as the time pass by I'm exploring where to go with this one. Thanks for the reviews.

Ziva rented a car to go to Stillwater, when she got the key she remembered Tony saying "the world is getting used to how you drive Zeevah", she always liked the way Tony pronounced her name, it was always a way to tease her and over the years she got used to it. She knew she misses him, but not only the big picture but the small details, those of an everyday relationship. The way she got used to grab his sandwich and have a bite, the way she was always defending Mc Gee of the constant attacks of Dinozzo as she liked to call him once in a while or how he blame her for whatever Gibbs was about to get pissed, if he went down so was she. Those small details made life so easy, so funny and she missed that.

The ride was supposed to take about six hours but with Ziva driving, she might get earlier than expected. Gibbs knew that, he drives like that too, so when he wanted to scare the hell out of their agents the only thing he needed to know was to handle Ziva the keys and make Tony and McGee go in the back seat, their faces were priceless. Gibbs was a little bit impatient, Ziva asked him to meet her at the entrance of the town, she wanted to talk to Gibbs first to know how was he, how was facing his father death and many other things.

Toy got up around 10am he took a quick shower and looked for his boss who was around making breakfast, he greeted the guy with scrambled eggs and coffee, so both men ate in silence until Tony broke the silence…

Tony: "So boss, what would you like to do?"

Gibbs: "I guess, same thing we did yesterday"

Tony: "Oh, ok, but I think we need some boxes to put Gibbs' Senior things in there, don't you think?"

Gibbs: "Yes, that's why I'm gonna go to buy them while you stay here"

Tony was aware of Gibbs trying to make him stay while he gets out of there, he thought maybe his boss isn't feeling well and want to hide that from him, he wasn't allowing Gibbs to do that. He stayed for a reason and that was to be there for him.

Tony: "But boss, I want to go with you, I'm here for you, you know?"

Gibbs: "I know, I just want to give a personal tour by myself, I'm fine just wanted some memories to get back to my mind, ok?"

Tony: "Ok then, but promise me if you want something just ask, ok?"

Gibbs: "Ok, maybe you can cut some wood for the fireplace in the backyard if that's not much to ask"

Tony: "Your orders are my command sir!"

Gibbs just smiled a little bit, he knew he needed to keep Tony busy just to have some time with Ziva, he wanted to talk to her as well and knowing Tony he'll be wondering where he was, which place to look after him and he would ruin the surprise he had for him.

Ziva finally arrived around 11am, she just pulled aside in the small road that ends in Stillwater and got out of the car, there was a white fence around a huge green field, it seemed to be the right spot to wait for Gibbs, her mentor, her sort of father, that figure she longed and wasn't present when Eli David was alive, her biological father was mostly Mossad Director than Ziva's father. She just stared to the green fields over there, her hair was tied with a pony tail, but feeling the wind in her face made her desire to have her hair down, just to let the wind blow it, she was almost feeling extreme freedom; she kind of raised her arms as an attempt of feeling freer than ever. The scene was mesmerized, was magical and simpler. Gibbs noticed her from 300 meters, he stopped the engine to not disturb an unknown side of Ziva David, he wanted her to keep feeling that way, it was the first time he was seeing her so happy he was wondering if her decision was bad at all, so he approached the young ex agent and just said:

Gibbs: "Feeling good David?"

Ziva just jumped from her place and hugged Gibbs with so much force as if she was Abby, the expert in hugging people. Ziva just rested in Gibbs arms for a while and then letting go she just said…

Ziva: "I am so sorry Gibbs"

Gibbs: "I know kiddo"

Ziva: "I should have been here"

Gibbs: "If being absent makes you feel this way, then your personal journey was worth"

Ziva: "I do not know, I mean being here in Stillwater makes feel in peace"

Gibbs: "If I knew you Stillwater had that effect on you, I would have sent you here instead of letting you go back to Israel"

Both were laughing at this last statement, they both started to walk and talked about everything, how Gibbs truly felt about his father passing away, how Ziva felt when hers died too, what has she been doing over Africa, he thought after what she'd been through in that place she would never get back, however, Ziva told him about the refugee camp, about her work over there and about Israel too. She spent some time getting everything in order regarding her father's assets and also spending time at Aunt Nettie's.

They didn´t notice the time but it was almost 2 hours since they first met, Gibbs knew Tony would be almost finishing recollecting wood for the fireplace, so he started asking Ziva some questions about Tony, he knew he needed to know first what was "that" about…

Gibbs: "So, Ziver, what's going on with Dinozzo?" Gibbs had that mischievous look in his eyes, he knew what was going on but wanted to confront at least one of them to admit it.

Ziva: "What do you mean?" and as much as Ziva wanted to avoid the subject she knew she needed to actually tell the boss what was happening, her actions around Tony could be unstoppable whenever she gets the chance to see him for the very first time in almost a year so if she wanted to feel free, she needed to tell everything to that fatherly figure she has now in front of her.

Gibbs: "Are you playing dumb with me? Come on!" as dumb as it sounded, it was really funny to see; any woman would love to be with him.

Ziva: "I am not sure if he is still interested in me, besides there is rule #12, right?" Ziva tried to avoid the subject as much as she could but she knew if for some reason she wanted to get back to the team, she needed to follow Gibbs' rules.

Gibbs: "Zeeevah, you don't need my approval and you know that"

At that point both were showing facial expressions with -as a matter of fact look- in their eyes. It was clear Ziva respected Gibbs in a way he wasn't expecting but at the same time she was really in love with Tony.

Ziva: "I always thought I needed it"

Gibbs: "Look, the minute you gave Dinozzo your heart you screwed Rule #12"

Ziva: "But we have not done anything….. yet"

Gibbs: "Even if both of you haven't slept together, I'm sure you both have done more than sleeping in each other dreams" with that Gibbs got Ziva to smile with a very mischievous look in her eyes. "I've seen you Star of David necklace in his desk, you wouldn't have given it to him if he wouldn't have meant something to you. He's been more focused in the job, avoiding possible dates all year long. Even McGee tried to get him on a date once and he just bailed and we're talking about Dinozzo, you know?"

Ziva: Lowering her voice she just said: "I know and I am scared"

Gibbs knew exactly what was she scared of, the commitment, the long road, the promise to be there no matter what, he knew Ziva was hard to decipher and she run away several times from different reasons but this time was different, she loved the man, she was in love actually and to run from that would be the stupidest thing to do, so Gibbs just hugged her and said what every father would say in that moment….

Gibbs: "If he hurts you emotionally because I'm sure you can beat him to death physically, I personally would take care of it, ok?"

Ziva: "That is not what I meant"

Gibbs: "I know, but he's madly in love with you, he even broke one of my rules which he's never done before, so trust me on this one, ok?"

With a nod from Ziva, both finally got into their cars and started to drive in the town's direction, Ziva was scared but deep inside she knew it was Tony they were both talking about and if Tony could deal with being scared by Gibbs regarding braking rule #12, she surely can deal with the scary situation of being with Tony.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tony was clueless about what was going on with his boss, he was told to go cut some wood for the fireplace, first he thought of going to the store and get them already cut, but as he was entering the backyard he got distracted by all the tools his boss has there. He was sure those were his tools since he was always building something in his basement. He noticed there were wood to be cut everywhere, when his boss was asking for him to cut wood, he wasn't kidding, so he thought…. What the hell, it doesn't look so hard, so he started recollecting them close to the place he was about to cut them with an axe.

When he first started he was dressed with jeans, a shirt and even a sweater, by the time he was experiencing the task he started to get rid of the sweater, every 4 or 5 tries he unbuttoned his shirt to finally get rid of it and stayed only in jeans and that typical underwear white shirt every man wears under the actual shirt.

Tony's POV…

Oh man! This is so tiring, how can he does this like he's talking by the phone or something else. Geezzz…. How can people do this without hesitation, I can't believe I'm doing this… Maybe I should go home, boss is fine, just trying to feel himself close to his father and maybe I'm not being useful here… anyway, I promise I'll do this and I will…

He kept cutting the wood so focused in his task when a couple of girls stared at the senior agent, so eager to cut the wood without noticing them, they started giggling and smiling at him, he then notices and kept doing his job with his usual grin, he got a bit distracted he almost lose the rhythm of his task… by then he was sweating and getting a little bit hot when a familiar brunette stared at him in absolute admiration forgetting the girls that where there giggling at him, he just stopped what he was doing, he couldn't move, he thought he was daydreaming because seemed he lost faith of seeing her again some time ago…

During the ride…

Gibbs told Ziva he would stay in downtown for a while because he needed to buy some boxes and mostly because she needed to meet Tony alone, they needed it and Gibbs was ok with that, so Ziva drove to Gibbs' father house by herself…

Ziva´s POV…

This is it, I just got in here, I cannot be afraid all my life, but what if Tony is mad at me, what if he doesn't want me back, what if he is involved in another relationship, what if he doesn't love me anymore…. What if… what if… what if… this is useless I need to know…

With than Ziva exited the car and entered into the house, she called for him but no one answered, she looked for him in the house; and then, through a window she noticed him, in such an blissful outfit, so sexy, so charming, so Tony, so she decided to "investigate" what he was doing… she went to the door connecting to the backyard and just stared, stared at the man she was in love with, the man of her dreams, the man that was being watched by other women and instead of flirting with them he was being charming and kept doing what he was doing… just cutting some wood, the scene was idyllic….

She decided to keep staring at him but this time she opened the door and kept staring, his back was looking at her so he didn't noticed Ziva at first…The girls were trying to get Tony's attention until they noticed Ziva, she just gestured them to get the hell out of there and so they did, with that action Tony just turned to see what was going on and just stared at her in admiration, as if she wasn't real….

Ziva just smiled at him, giving him one of those looks that makes Anthony Dinozzo crazy about her, she was being just her and Tony couldn't resist but smiled widely at her so loved partner/friend and mostly significant other…

Ziva: "I was just wondering if you needed a hand with it"... with that Ziva smiled widely at him too and just approached to him…

Tony just got rid from the axe and walked few steps to meet her in a so expected hug that ended with a very emotional kiss…. By then Ziva let some tears drop from her eyes and so did Tony, both stayed in each other arms, Tony didn't want to let go because he was afraid it was a dream and Ziva didn't want to let go either because she felt loved in his arms. They kept hugging and kissing each other in a tender way just to regain the time they spent apart…

When they finally agreed to get some air, they just stared at each other and smiled… They sat in the garden under the tree just embracing and while Ziva was sighing for what she was experiencing, Tony was the one breaking the silence….

Tony: "So my sweet cheeks, are you actually sighing?"

Ziva: "Yes Tony, it has been so long since the last time we were together"

Tony: "I'm glad of having you here too even if it Jackson Gibbs was the actual reason you came here in the first place…."

Ziva: "I wanted to come earlier but I thought you might have moved on"

Tony: "And to lose this?" with that Tony motioned his arms around Ziva's waist to let her know he was waiting for her…

Ziva: "I always thought it was wrong to get too close but now it feels right, you know?" at that time Ziva was facing Tony's eyes, they both locked in what seemed to be an alternate dimension he knew what she meant but he needed to hear that by her, she needed to believe it was right by herself…

Tony: "Ziva, what we have is beyond understanding, I remember the first day I met you and thought what a girl… how tough and confident she looked. I was attracted to you the moment I met you, of course I tried to get rid of those thoughts but during the years I learned to appreciate you, to get to know you more and at that time was just attraction and now I just can't live without you"

Ziva: "Well, I thought you were really handsome but really annoying at that time, but there was something in there that attracted me in a way I am still trying to understand"

They kept exchanging thoughts about each other, feelings that were locked in ach other heart until they just stared at the sky daydreaming….

Gibbs was already in the house drinking his usual cup of coffee, he looked at his 2 best agents getting along like teenagers under his father's tree and let them keep sharing that special moment…

Gibbs felt a little bit sad, he remembered when his father told him "Sooner or later those two will get too close" by then Gibbs was smiling at his father because even he knew them a little bit he could sense the tension between them.

Gibbs talks with his death father…

You know? You were right…. Even you're not here you know you got what I wanted, I wanted Ziva to be back, I wanted Tony to be the one I know and respect and you did this, however is a high price to pay…

It was almost 2pm and sooner or later he needed to have a serious conversation with them, he hated to interrupt but he wanted some answers and also he wanted to actually get some company, so he just took Ziva's position earlier when she was about to meet Tony and said…

Gibbs: "Hey! Are you done?" he looked so annoyed they both get into the house as quickly as possible. In fact, Gibbs wasn't mad, he just wanted to keep being the boss and he needed to make sure they knew that…

So inside the house, Gibbs was settling the table to have a meal with them, he knew they were together and so he wanted to state some rules to that before they get back to DC, he also wanted to know if Ziva would get back to the team or do something else…

In the table…

Ziva asked Gibbs if she could say a prayer for Mr. Gibbs, both men stayed in silence until Ziva finished, both men were moved by her prayer, they stayed in silence for a while until Ziva broke the silence…

Ziva: "I am glad to be here Gibbs"

Gibbs: "Me too Ziver, we've missed you"

Tony: "Me too. So boss, she was the one calling you yesterday, right?"

Gibbs: "Yep…"

Tony: "Why haven't you said so?"

Ziva: "I asked him not to do it, I wanted to surprise you"

Tony: "Oh I was surprised… I was about to ask those girls out I thought the boss would have liked to go out with them…" as usual Tony was teasing Ziva when a head slap came from Gibbs and the three of them just laugh out loud…

During the meal, Gibbs talked about his father, his adventures with him when he was a kid, his trips to the woods, the store, when he left to go to the navy, then Ziva started to tell them all she has been doing while she was away, her trips with Monique, the refugee camp, how she got close to the little kids and finally how she got her father's assets and sold everything but the house at the beach, the one she was born in and how Aunt Nettie reacted when she met Tony after what she told her by the phone several years ago.

After the meal, Ziva did the dishes and Gibbs asked Tony to help her with them, Gibbs just stayed at the living room of his father's house drinking a beer and feeling like he was home…

In the living room…

Gibbs knew Tony needed to go back to DC but at the same time he knew he didn't want to go because he wanted to spend time with Ziva, the man was crazy in love with her and also with Ziva you don't know if the next day she'll be there. So, after calling Vance and tell him the news, he told Gibbs to let the man stay for another day because there were no cases available yet. If something was coming up, he´ll call him to go back.

Tony and Ziva finished the dishes and came to the living room in which Gibbs was drinking his beer, both took also a beer to make Gibbs some company… he started…

Gibbs: "Zeeevah David… are you planning on staying?" the question was plain and direct as was Gibbs all the time…

Ziva: "Yes Gibbs, this time I am not going anywhere"

As usual, Tony was being the class clown so he started to impersonate Gibbs… "Zeevah David are you sure" with the usual Gibbs' frown in her forehead…

Ziva was smiling at that time, he looked too funny and also Gibbs smiled, after a while he turned serious again…

Gibbs: "Are you sure Ziver?"

Ziva: "Yes, I mean I know in the past I said the same but after everything that have happened and besides I have a reason to stay"

Tony: "That reason is me boss!"

Gibbs: "I know Dinozzo!"

Gibbs POV…

Boy, when he wants attention he surely gets it. I don't want to imagine when he arrives with Ziva and makes everyone jealous… it's going to be too much… with that in his mind he decided to call it for the night, he was tired and wanted to get some sleep…

Gibbs: "Do I need to go to a hotel?" he said with a questioning look in his face…

Tony: "Yes boss!" As annoying as he could be he just answered his boss with a huge grin in his face…

Ziva: "No Gibbs, don't worry" she said with -as a matter of fact- look in her face…

Tony: "I would worry if I were you boss…" he could keep this as longer as he wanted but Ziva just punched him softly in the arm to make him stop…

Tony already knew they needed to have a long talk about what they would do, what do they expect to do and everything related to them…

Back in Israel he was willing to throw everything away including his career just for her, he wanted to know if she was in that place too if something happened would she be willing to go with him wherever he was assigned to go or would she love him if he became an insurance sales person or a mechanic, or whatever?

Ziva: "We need to talk you know?"

Tony: "I know, but before we talk promise me one thing"

Ziva: "Ok"

Tony: "I haven't told you what thing I'm asking for"

Ziva: "Doesn't matter, I promise"

Tony just kissed her in a very tender way, he knew no matter what they would be together and that was all he needed to know by now...


	5. Chapter 5

I know it's been some time since the last time I updated, so I'm just going to paste the last paragraph of last chapter to keep going with the story.

Thanks for the reviews; it's always nice to know what you think about what I write.

_Back in Israel he was willing to throw everything away including his career just for her, he wanted to know if she was in that place too if something happened would she be willing to go with him wherever he was assigned to go or would she love him if he became an insurance sales person or a mechanic, or whatever?_

_Ziva: "We need to talk you know?"_

_Tony: "I know, but before we talk promise me one thing"_

_Ziva: "Ok"_

_Tony: "I haven't told you what thing I'm asking for"_

_Ziva: "Doesn't matter, I promise"_

_Tony just kissed her in a very tender way, he knew no matter what they would be together and that all he needed to know by now..._

Even the answer was more than he expected, he needed to ask anyways what he was about too…

Tony: "Sweet cheeks, promise me you'll never bottle up your feelings with me, if you have a problem just come to me and I'll do the same and if either of us can't solve it we will always have Gibbs and the team, ok? Promise me please; promise to never leave me again, to never say you're fine when you're not fine."

Ziva: "I promise Tony"

With that both just stayed in the couch watching movies all night long until they just drifted into a so longing rest.

Next morning, Gibbs decided to give both of them a proper tour to the town, as home of one of the best Public Libraries in the States, he thought it would be a nice idea to bring them to that place. Ziva is known as an eager reader so she found the visit fascinating, it was amusing to see Tony getting bored and Ziva just admiring the place, and Gibbs thought… how different are these two and how close they seem to be.

Ziva just stared amazed to the huge collection of books at the library, for her surprise, even Tony was kind of excited, maybe because she was with her or maybe because next step was the National Wrestling Hall of Fame and Museum and of course meeting the Oklahoma State Cowboys Wrestling Team.

Stillwater was a place with a lot to offer, historic places, events everywhere and a lot of cowboys around, it was a nice city and Gibbs was doing a great job as a host. He wanted to spend some time with them but not as agents but as part of his actual family, when they got to the point in which a serious conversation was a must, they just get some hot-dogs and went to a bench in a park close to the places they were visiting.

Ziva broke the silence while both men were eating their hot dogs….

Ziva: "This place is amazing, the library was huge and those buildings were beautiful", she said with an –awe– looking in her face, she was truly glad of being there with them.

Tony: "Yes boss, beautiful place you have in here…."

Gibbs: "Hey both of you, have you plan on a punishment for breaking rule #12?" he kept eating his hot dog as if he was saying giving them the hour instead of such a question…

Tony almost choked himself with what he was eating… he knew this was coming but not at that time…

Tony: "Boss! You almost made me choke! Geez…"

Ziva: "Gibbs, we haven't in fact broke rule #12 yet, but you are right we want t be together, we need to be together and if that is going to interfere in our work we will figure it out, we are adults"

By then Tony was making faces and cleaning himself all the ketchup that was in his face… Gibbs just stared at Tony then at Ziva like saying "really?", he just grinned at her knowing she'll be the adult in the relationship…

Ziva: "Believe me or not, sometimes he's also an adult, but most of the time he's such a child" by then ZIva was widely smiling, Gibbs never saw her smiling like that, in fact was a genuine smile and for that he was glad. He was certainly worried because he knew from his own experience that having your love interest as a partner wasn't good or at least wasn't good for him but maybe Tony and Ziva were different…

Gibbs: "Ziva, are you getting back to the team? Do you want to?"

Ziva: "I know I said it before but this time I am sure of what I want and what I don't, and after being in the refugee camp I discover how good makes me feel to do good and to be in NCIS is always something honorable and allows me to do good, so yes I want to be back on the team if you want me back of course"

Tony was proud of what Ziva said, of what she projected, he knew it might me difficult not to mix work with pleasure or in this case with love but he also trust Ziva with his life and she does the same and both can take care of McGee, Ducky and Palmer and Gibbs can take care of all of them, so the decision was made, she was getting back.

They headed to the house and Tony told Gibbs he wanted to have a walk with Ziva outside, he wanted to talk with her in private and so they went out…

Ziva: "I was surprised you asked me to walk with you, I thought you were a –let's go somewhere private" kind f guy"

Tony: "My little Ziva, I'm here for the long road, not just getting some fun" With this statement he turned into Serious Anthony Dinozzo, he really wanted her to understand that he wanted to be with her in all levels, like an adult long lasting relationship that's why he brought her for a walk…

Ziva: "Never thought I would hear a mature Tony, so serious and committed. It's… sexy" by then Ziva was looking at Tony with that mischievous look she always threw to him, he was still trying to gain his composure instead of picking her up in the air… but he remain in his position…

Tony: "Ziva, I know we haven't dated as a usual couple but we know each other for the last 8 years and even for now I am going to DC and will get away from you I'm confident you'll be coming to DC in a couple of days with Gibbs"

Ziva: "Of course Tony, I have promised to not leave again, please believe me"

Tony: "I know this is sudden but… I was wondering since you probably don't have a place to live if you would like to stay temporarily in Gibbs place until we look for a new place or if you like we could stay in my apartment but I would like some time to prepare it for your arrival", Tony was being cautious but at the same time he wanted really bad to have her everyday with him. He examined Ziva's poker face for a little while.. He didn't know if he was being cautious or reckless… he was about to find out…

Ziva: "Tony, it's a lot to think about just the fact of coming here, and even I would like to spend some time with Gibbs, I have missed you in a way you cannot probably imagine, so if you do not mind, I rather arrive at your bachelor apartment and change it into our apartment, besides you have most of my stuff"… she said it with –as a matter of fact- look, she really wanted t be with Tony and 1 year was more than enough to be apart.

Tony's eyes got wider, he was doing his best in being cautious and as always Ziva just turned to me the adventurer Ziva, the one he love and respect, his Israeli ninja, he just grabbed her by the waist and hugged her in a very close and tender hug, she just put her arms around his neck and placed a soft kiss on them exchanging 'I love yous' over and over again.

Tony: "Look at us, planning the start of our live together…" he just grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers, how such a simple gesture means a lot was something he asked himself for years, now he just has its answer.

Ziva just gave him a look of content that was inexplicable, she just felt happy and complete and that was a feeling she was longing for years. The men in her life were always intriguing or unfortunate but Tony was different, he was kind of reluctant to be with at the beginning, then he became her coworker, her partner, her friend, her best friend, her man, that was the most amazing evolution of a relationship and she knew it would last until they grow older.


End file.
